1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm circuit, and particularly to a surge current alarm circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
When the voltage of a DC power supply is supplied to an electronic equipment, the rapid rise in the voltage when the power is switched ON produces surge current (rush current), which is a large current that flows to the electronic equipment.
If the surge current is higher than a limitative rated current value of the electronic equipment and lasts longer than a limitative rated time of the electronic equipment, the electronic equipment will be damaged.